Et si: Bones
by Shippo-Chan1988
Summary: Et si, épisode 16 de la saison 1.


_HELLO!!! J'espère que vous allez bien et je vous présente une fic sur la série Bones! Alors... Premièrement, je vais vous expliquer d'où m'est venue cette idée de fic... Ça sera important pour la suite..._

 _Donc voilà, j'étais en train d'écouté la saison 1 (oui je sais, je ne suis pas rendue très loin...) et durant un certain épisode, j'ai eu une idée. C'est alors quenje me suis dit: Et si telle chose c'était passée autrement, que serais-t'il arrivé?_

 _C'est pour cette raison que j'ai décidé de créer les "Et si"!_

 _Je dit créer, car en fait j'ai jamais vu personne qui en a déjà fait. Peut-être que ça l'existe déjà, peut-être que ça ne s'appelle juste pas de cette façon, mais bon!_

 _Le but des "Et si", c'est de créer une fic, basé sur un certain épisode, et d'inventer une suite. Ou changer un détail pour découvrir, ce qui ce serais passé à ce moment. Si elle aurait dit oui au lieu de non, que ce serait t'il passé?_

 _Ma première "Et si" est de Bones, et je compte en faire encore d'autres. Pas juste sur Bones! Sur pleins d'autres sujets, que ce soit Anime/Série/Livres!_

 _Pour cette fic, il y aura 4 chapitre au total. Il ne me manque que le quatrième à rédigé!_

 _Maintenant..._

 _Précision No.1: Dans cette fic, Booth a une petite amie. Je me suis inspirée de l'avocate au début de la première saison. Je sais qu'on la voit pas beaucoup, mais cette fic est modifié, c'est sur que certains détails ne correspondent pas vraiment! Pour l'avocate, je ne trouvais pas son nom alors je lui en ait inventé un!_

 _Précision No.2: Cette fic ce passe à la fin de l'épisode 16, dans la saison 1 donc..._

 ** _Spoil 1x16_**

 _Alors c'est ça qui est ça... Et bonne lecture!_

Pdv Bones

Je me lève, non sans un soupir. Après ce qu'il s'est passé, je ne veux pas aller à se rendez-vous stupide. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas David, au contraire. Il est beau, gentil, souriant... Mais lorsque je regarde Booth, sur son lit d'hôpital, s'étant prit une bombe pour moi en plus d'être aller me secourir alors qu'il n'était pratiquement pas capable de tenir sur ses jambes, je me rend compte que je préfère rester avec lui. Non, je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui. Et même si c'aurait été le cas, je n'aurait eu aucune chance. Il a une petite amie, qui a un bon métier haut placé, elle est belle, comprend les sentiments humain... Elle sourit toujours, est aimable et enjouée... Tandis que moi, c'est tout le contraire. Mon métier, c'est déterrer des cadavres et les identifier, ce qui n'est franchement pas super celon certains. Moi pourtant, j'adore ce métier, mais disons-le franchement, ça fais fuir tout les autres, Booth y compris. Ensuite, je ne suis pas belle, pas autant que l'avocate. Je ne comprend jamais les sentiments humain, préférant me tourné vers les faits et la logique. Finalement, je ne crois pas être considéré comme souriante, aimable ou encore enjouée... Tout le contraire de la petite amie de Booth.

Je soupire une seconde fois, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de penser à ça...

-Bones? Demande soudainement Booth avec un ton faible.

-Je dois y aller. J'ai mon rendez-vous avec David. Je répond, en commençant à marcher.

Je m'avance vers la porte, lentement, très lentement... Espérant secrètement qu'il me retienne. M'empêche d'y aller... Mais ce n'est pas le cas. À la place, il lance un petit "ok" et allume la télé. Cette réaction me fait mal... Mais je continue mon chemin sans me retourner, essayant d'empêcher mes larmes de couler. Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui, c'est juste que j'aurais préféré lui tenir compagnie. Il a tout fait pour me sauver et je le laisse en plant... C'est pour qu'il ne se sente pas seul, pas parce que je suis amoureuse... Alors pourquoi mes larmes dévale mes joues? Mystère... J'essuie ces mêmes foutues larmes, me tape les joues deux ou trois fois, m'oblige à sourire et me dirige au resto, où David m'attend déjà.

 **O.O**

Lorsque je m'assis à la table, en face de David, celui-ci me sourit de toutes ses dents. Je l'ignore. C'est méchant non? Mais j'ai tellement la tête ailleurs que je le vois même pas! Toutes mes pensées sont tourné vers un certains agent.

"J'espère qu'il ne s'ennuit pas"

"Va t'il bien?"

"A-til mal?"

"Peut-être est-il lasse d'écouté la télé?"

"Sa petite-amie va t'elle allé lui rendre visite? J'espère que oui, c'est la moindre des choses si elle l'aime..."

-Temperence?

Je sursaute en entendant mon prénom. C'est vrai quoi, je suis tellement habitué de me faire appelé "Bones" ou "Brennan" que ça me fait tout bizarre d'entendre mon prénom... Je le regarde un peu méchamment.

-Quoi? Dit-je d'un ton agacée.

Je n'ai jamais aimé ce prénom. À l'école, lorsque j'était plus jeune, j'était rejetée à cause de mon intelligence et de mes goûts. Les génies sont toujours mis de côté, mais lorsque ton prénom est "Temperence", c'est encore bien pire... Intimidation est l'étiquette m'ayant le plus collé dans le dos. Tout le monde riait et se moquait de moi, me poussais, me frappait ou m'ignorait. Et lorsque mes parents ont disparus, ce fut encore plus pire. Alors je maudit ce prénom depuis. Lorsque quelqu'un m'appelle de mon prénom, je ne laisse rien paraître, sourit et fait semblant de bien aller. Mais ce soir est spécial. Je n'ai pas la tête à ce foutu rendez-vous et donc, j'ai plus de mal à sourire et à faire comme si de rien était... Surtout lorsque la seul chose à dire que trouve David est:

-Comment trouve-tu le restaurant?

Je soupire. La soirée risque d'être longue... Très longue même...

 _Rebonjour! Eh oui, it's me! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce premier chapitre et on se revoit bientôt pour le chapitre 2!_


End file.
